The Second Night Fury (2015 edition)
by The Elegant Night Fury
Summary: **Story has been rewritten, /s/12766934/1/The-Second-Night-Fury-2017-edition** Hiccup and Toothless become separated after crashing on an island, and they must overcome their injuries to find each other and escape back to Berk. There's only one catch, Toothless encountered a female Night Fury. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its intellectual property.

**Story has been rewritten, new title "The Second Night Fury (2017 edition)" This version of the story (2015 edition) will NOT be taken down. You're still welcome to read this version, it is still a solid story.**

"Ready bud?" Toothless grumbled his uncertainty at the safety of the idea "Toothless I'll be fine" With that He engaged the tailfin lock and fell off to test his flight suit once more. "See working better than ever," that was until a rock formation appeared in front of him from behind the mist. "Toothless!" Hiccup shrieked thinking how similar this was to another incident. Toothless was heading to Hiccup's aid when another rock formation violently collided with his left wing. Blinding knife blades of pain shot thru him as he fell from the sky. He did not hear Hiccup's screams of horror as he was almost blacked out from pain, after he smashed into another formation he blacked out completely, now a dead weight falling to the icy water below.

Toothless awoke frightened, but no longer with a sharp pain in his wing. He panicked, did I die? What happened to Hiccup? And other such questions raced thru his mind. He quickly decided he had in fact not died but couldn't identify where he was. He attempted to move but was meet with a less intense knife blade pain in his wing and a painfully throbbing sensation throughout his entire body. Forgetting for a second why he was injured he madly began to try and get a look at his wing. "STOP IT! Do you want to undo my hard work and make your wing even worse!?" This stopped him and he tried to find the voice but his vison was getting fuzzy again and within a few seconds he passed out. He awoke a few hours later and instantly tried to find the voice, careful not to move his body in the progress. "Who-where am I?" he asked into the dark hoping that the voice would answer him. "You must have crashed harder than thought, don't you remember?" it said from a dark shadowy corner, too dark to see. "I remember falling and a sharp pain, I am missing something?" "well, you crashed and then I found you and now you're here." "Where is here?" "Where I live, your in my den." "I mean what this place called." He said trying to make some kind of sense out of everything. "I don't know; why would I know what this place is called?" Toothless had nearly all he could take of being lead in circles, so he tried a different question. "How long have I been here?" he asked feeling more awake. "I'd say about 2 days, you said some awfully funny things in your sleep." this got his attention. "What did I say that was so funny?" he didn't get an answer. "What was so funny?!" "Maybe funny was the wrong word, I meant strange" Toothless decided to not ask anymore questions since it wasn't getting him any answers; he was soon asleep again. Soon after he was asleep the mysterious dragon came out of the dark shadow to get a closer and less panicked look at the injured Night Fury.

When Toothless woke up again it was midmorning and light filled the cave, but the owner of the voice was gone. As he looked around he discovered his tailfin and all of his riding gear had been removed and laid out next to him. He also discovered that his left wing had been carefully outstretched with various plants and herbs on it. He decided to not move it for fear of knocking everything off. After a week of sleeping and watching his wing recover He never got so much as a glimpse of the mysterious dragon that mended his wing. Finally, Toothless did see the mysterious dragon. He awoke suddenly late at night and found his wing had been cleared of the plants and herbs. He tried to close it and was relived that he could—with pain and difficulty. Since he had woken up he decided to go and figure out where he was, Toothless had to move slowly as he hadn't moved in a week. While he was looking at the stars he thought he noticed a black shape pass in front of the stars, but he dismissed this idea at first but kept looking all the same. When he noticed the black object a second time Toothless looked a little closer at what the object was.

It turned out to a dragon, which dragon he couldn't tell. The longer he observed the dragon the more fascinated he was by it. He watched as it did high speed aerobatics with grace and precision, when he noticed it looked to be coming closer he hid out of sight in the cave. He only caught a glimpse of the dragon he and was stunned, and he promptly confronted her.

"Why did you hide from me?" this nearly startled the poor Night Fury off the ledge but she regained her footing and composure quickly. "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" she said rather angrily. "No, I-I wasn't spying at all" Toothless said taken aback by her reaction to his comment. "Then what were you doing!" She snapped back. "I was trying to figure out where I was" "then why were you watching me!" She said still upset. Toothless moved aside to let the frustrated Night Fury pass. He was bewildered as to what had just happened or why she had gotten so angry.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

***THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED*** (so please let me know of any errors I missed)

After Hiccup heard Toothless shrieks of pain he panicked and barely avoided the rocks himself—a few minutes later Hiccup splashed down in a pond about the size of Toothless's wing span. He quickly waded ashore and wondered how far away he was from Toothless and if he was alright. Hiccup quickly went about finding a place to sleep and collecting wood for a fire. Not too long after he had finished collecting firewood he checked his prosthetic leg to make sure it was not starting to lock up after the unexpected swim.

The island that Hiccup and Toothless happened to be on opposite sides of; was about half the size of Berk and mostly forest with some rivers and open areas. It remained mostly uninhabited by dragon or Viking for a few key reasons. There were dragons on the island, mainly the Monstrous Nightmare with scattering of other species hiding in the shadows it just wasn't that many. Hiccup noticed this over the course of several days as he was walking searching for Toothless with no luck. Not only did he not have any luck finding Toothless but any dragon for that matter. What kind of island is this? Why are there no dragons? Hiccup thought as he was walking. Nothing. By mid-afternoon he was beginning to give up hope of there being any sign of life on the island when a battle-scared Monstrous Nightmare with a charmingly nasty demeanor noticed him. The dragon stepped into the clearing. The sudden appearance of a dragon after not seeing one for so long startled him, but only for a second. If I can get this dragon to help me…but his thought was never finished as the Monstrous Nightmare must've thought Hiccup looked like an excellent appetizer.

Hiccup had to start running as fast as he could, but it was no use twice he'd almost lost his good foot and his prosthetic was really starting to hurt. He spent a good hour narrowly dodging the dragon and hiding whenever possible, finally when Hiccup. Managed to get out of sight of the dragon and into cover the Monstrous Nightmare lost interest and flew to some other part of the island. "I hope I don't see him again" Hiccup said in between gasps. Once he had his breath back and came out of his hiding spot he realized he once again had no idea where he was—if he ever did to start with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The next morning Toothless awoke to nothing unusual, that is except for the sleeping female Night Fury across the cave from him. Once he noticed her he was in awe. She was slightly leaner and smaller than him and was a beautiful midnight black. Toothless soon caught himself staring and looked away somewhat embarrassed. She hadn't seen him since she was still asleep but he was still embarrassed by it. He decided to have a look at his flight gear and tail fin instead. It seemed to be in remarkable condition considering what it had gone thru; he also noticed the straps and anything that would secure it to his body had been neatly sliced in one clean cut.

"Good morning" Toothless turned to see two light yellow green eyes much like his own staring at him. "Good Morning" he said somewhat surprised trying to sound like he had not just been staring at her. The female Night Fury was confused "Don't you know my name?" Toothless shook his head no, "my names Eletra, yours is…?" "Toothless, but my real name is Nightfire." This evoked a puzzled expression out of her and she was about to ask more questions when Toothless realized how hungry he was.

It must have showed in his face, "I'm hungry too there is a nice place I can take you where there is plenty of fish. "Toothless rapidly agreed. Eletra left the cave and was gone—Toothless walked out onto the ledge, jumped and glided to the ground. It was then Eletra returned to look for him. "Come on, your wing should be healed enough to fly, besides you need to stretch it anyway." She hovered overhead for a few seconds until she glanced at his tail and remembered, she landed immediately. "I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't fly on your own" Toothless spat a small plasma blast at the ground by his paws in frustration and looked away. He wasn't mad at her, but being reminded that he needed Hiccup to fly by one of his own kind hurt. "I'm sorry I should have remembered, I've walked there a few times, now we just have more time to talk." she said trying to look past her blunder. Toothless agreed but refused to speak for the first few minutes.

Eletra kept quiet for thinking Toothless might still be sore over her blunder. Eventually she did speak up however. "So how is it that you trust a Viking enough to let him ride on your back and control your flight? I would hate that; I need to be in control of my own flying." Toothless was taken aback by her knowledge until he remembered his flight gear "Well 5 years ago I was shot down by a boy, a toothpick by Viking standards. When I crashed I painfully took out a few trees before stopping and in return one of the trees removed my left tail fin." Toothless couldn't tell if Eletra's expression was shock or horror so he continued. "He found me a little while later and was mortified, he tried to convince himself to kill me but failed and set me free." Electra stopped and looked at him "if he freed you why is he still alive? ""not really sure, gratitude I guess, sparing his life because he didn't kill me" Toothless said unsure of the real reason. "Could it be because you thought he wasn't a danger to anyone and didn't have to die?" "Yes, that is probably the reasoning behind it" Toothless said wanting to move off the topic, but it seemed Eletra wasn't quite finished. "Is that all? I mean how does that explain all the stuff on your back." She said after a moment of silence, "I didn't know until later I had lost a tail fin, I crashed in a cove and he found me again." Toothless didn't want to discuss it any further so he tried to wrap it up quickly. "He kept coming back to visit me and one day he made me a tail fin and began to try and give back my ability to fly."

"Ok, so you didn't trust him right away, it took time" Eletra said. Is that all you wanted to know? Toothless thought, well at least her curiosity is satisfied. Only a few minutes later they arrived at the place Eletra had talked about, there was a fallen tree with moss hanging down blocking the current way in from view. Toothless unsure of where the entrance was just stood there expecting something to happen. Eletra had to refrain from snickering at his bewilderment and quickly disappeared into the moss. Toothless was a little surprised by this but not terribly. Once inside Toothless saw a stream full of fish surrounded by trees, sunshine and shrubbery. After the two Night Furies had their fill of fish and were laying in the sun Toothless thought of something he'd meant to ask for several days. "How did you know I was injured and where to find me?" he said without moving from his spot opposite her in the sunlight. "I was taking a swim when I heard this loud shriek and looked up to see a black object flailing as it fell. After you hit the rock you slowed down enough for me to see what kind of dragon you were. It was very traumatic seeing one of your own kind falling like a dead weight from the sky." Eletra said raising her head to look at Toothless, "It took me some time to find you even though I watched your descent I couldn't tell exactly where you came down at. When I did find you, your body was limp half submerged in the water going in and out with the waves, the water was also stained a deep red around your body. It took me a long time to get you out of the water onto the sand without causing more damage to you." Eletra was about to keep going when she noticed Toothless was looking a little faint but he nodded for her to finish. "I had to get one of the few friendly Monstrous Nightmares on the island to bring you back to my cave, where I put all the stuff on your wing." Toothless was about to thank her for saving his life but didn't get the chance "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL?" her sudden outburst was unexpected and it surprised Toothless a great deal. "I-" Toothless started, "I spent the majority of the next day cleaning and properly looking at your wounds, I-" Toothless was the one to cut her off this time, "Eletra I am deeply grateful for what you did and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." This stopped Eletra from going on any further and make her smile a bit—much to Toothless's relief.

The conversation however was cut short when both Night Furies heard twigs snapping and bushes rustling. "TOOTHLESS! Bud, where are you?" Toothless shot Eletra a look that in essence meant "don't move or make noise" after a few minutes the sound of twigs snapping faded far enough away Toothless felt safe speaking again. "Thank you for understanding" Eletra was confused, "why didn't you want me to say or do anything? Don't you want him to find you?" "I didn't want him to find us" Toothless remarked. "Us?" She said curiously. "Yes us, I am happy on my own I wasn't feeling alone not being among other Night Furies. Hiccup doesn't know that, he thinks I'm always looking for other Night Furies" "Is that a bad thing? He just wants you to be happy, or at least what he thinks will make you happy" "yes, but if he finds you before I'm ready for him to meet you…" Toothless was trying to find the right way to put it. "He'll want to train you, or at least make some personal and embarrassing assumptions about us" Eletra's eyes widen in realization. "Why? It's not his place" "when he tr—befriended me" Toothless quickly corrected "He sort of got it in his head that he could make any dragon calm and peaceful, and accept humans" "well that's wrong, some dragons are violent by nature and despise humans" Eletra said getting up to stretch "I'm afraid that his experience with me has dulled his senses to the nature of Night Furies. The only reason he lived thru his first encounter with me was I was unable to move. Even after he freed me I almost killed him."

Toothless stopped noticing Eletra started to yawn. "Am I boring you? I could stop." "Really?" she said a might too excited. "Basically what you said was you think Hiccup is too sure of himself around dragons, even dragons he has only just met" she clarified. "Yes that is part of it" she nodded "well you can tell me the rest later" she joked and promptly lost interest in the topic. "I know a pond where we can freshen up, or would you rather stay here even though the sunlight isn't on us anymore." Eletra said, Toothless looked and was surprised that the sun had indeed stopped shining its glorious warmth upon them. "where is this pond?" "not too far away, walking won't be that bad."


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter has been edited**

Ch.4

Hiccup wandered the island which by now he'd nicknamed "Lost Hope" in a hopeless attempt to find Toothless. Without realizing it he had searched the same area twice, and was headed in a totally random direction. Several times he thought he heard what might have been a dragon but every time he reached the sound it had stopped or vanished entirely. Hiccup feared he was starting to go crazy. It had been a week with not even a trace of Toothless and it worried him. "TOOTHLESS! Bud where are you?" He had thought he heard rustling but wasn't sure, after a long few minutes he moved on to look elsewhere in hopes he wasn't going nuts.

Once Hiccup had given up searching for that day he found a somewhat protective rock overhang to make a bed for the night. He checked his clothes and prosthetic to ensure it was still functioning. It hurt but it looked to be in good working order. He attempted to sleep but found his mind was too full of worry to let him so he reattached his prosthetic and began to walk—in the dark, on an island he didn't really know. Hiccup hadn't been walking for more than 30 min. when he become an unwilling participant in a landslide. The ground give way under his feet and down he went. He didn't black out from the landslide, what knocked him out was a misstep and small rock to the forehead. When he awoke the next morning he wondered where he was for a second before remembering the unexpected events of the previous night. He looked around him and found he was on a beach, surround by half a cliff of dirt and rocks. He picked himself up dusted himself of a bit and began to explore where he'd landed a little bit more. He would later realize how much his body and head hurt from his fall.

On Berk, Valka had been doing her best to contain the panic and worry about Hiccup that had spread thru the village. Astrid had, on the outside remained herself, just slightly more edgy than normal. Valka was sure that if she hadn't insisted that nobody including dragons go looking for Hiccup, a fair amount of the village would be out doing so. She had decided that it was best to see if he would come back on his own or not. She wasn't sure what kind of danger he and Toothless were in and didn't want to endanger anyone with it being absolutely necessary. Valka had decided and only told a choice few that she would go searching with Cloudjumper if Hiccup did not return within another week. Something just told her to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Toothless while following Eletra to the pond she talks about found himself growing more curious about her past, where did she come from? Who were her parents? Why is she here? Were just some of the questions buzzing around in Toothless's mind. He kept these comments and questions to himself not wanting to pry into her past—at least for now. "You really should stretch your wings, even if your not going to fly" The two Night Furies had moments earlier found reached the desired pond and gone their separate ways; Literally the two Night Furies headed to different ends of the pond.

Eletra left Toothless for the larger and more shaded side of the pond she didn't think it was wise to help Toothless any further he was still a capable Night Fury. Eletra was surprised to find she felt empty inside when she wasn't with Toothless. "Sadness? No. Worry? No that can't be right either" she had been all morning, since she realized the empty feeling, silently trying to figure out what it could be. Eletra sighed softly "what is it!" she shot a small plasma blast at the water in frustration. Toothless as a common courtesy hadn't been looking at Eletra in fact he'd completely turned away from her while cleaning his wing and scales off, so he hadn't noticed her frustration that probably was a good thing. Eletra had given up on trying to identify the emptiness she had been feeling which made her even more frustrated about it. When Toothless turned around to check on his remaining tail fin he noticed Eletra had vanished. He wasn't bothered by her unannounced disappearance in fact he kind of enjoyed it, being alone without any—"TOOTHLESS!" Toothless was jarred from his thoughts to see Hiccup who was covered in dirt, exhausted and a mix of emotions battling for control of his face. "I'm really glad that Eletra took off, not a moment to soon," he said quietly to himself. "Yeah bud I've missed you to" Hiccup unaware of Toothless's injury was just happy to have finally found his dragon alive and well—or so he thought.

"Toothless do you know how long it's taken me to find you. Lets not do this again, ok?" Toothless knew exactly how long it had been since they crashed, he was also wondering when Hiccup would notice his saddle and tail fin were missing. Hiccup nearly fell on his dragon trying to give him a hug, actually Hiccup did fall on his dragon and he realized how much he missed Toothless. Toothless didn't see any sign of Eletra the rest of that day or the next he just figured she needed her space and not worry about it.

Hiccup asked Toothless a lot of questions, for a few of them he even acted as if he expected Toothless to reply which of course excluding body language was impossible. "What happened to you Toothless? I've been searching for you non-stop for almost 2 weeks now! You weren't hiding from me at all were you? I could have sworn I heard you several times the past few days, but when I went to search you were gone." Hiccup finally noticed something wrong with Toothless, more like something missing. "Toothless how are we supposed to get home if you can't fly" Hiccup was more interested in cleaning himself up than finding the saddle. Hiccup spend the next few hours tidying himself up now that he'd found Toothless Hiccup could focus entirely on returning himself to proper health again. Toothless had fun implementing Hiccup's idea on catching fish he found it not only entertaining but relaxing to boot. Hiccup's idea was for Toothless to go into the water where the fish were and fire small plasma blasts at fish killing them. Once Hiccup had collected the dead fish bobbing on the surface he built and small fire that Toothless wasted no time in starting for Hiccup. Hiccup was about to cook the fish one the fire when Toothless roasted them rather quickly and gave Hiccup a slightly offended look. "Well then, that was much quicker thanks bud" Hiccup skewered a fish with the stick he was going to cook them with and began to eat. That night Toothless helped Hiccup find comfortable bedding material, for the first night in almost 2 weeks Hiccup had a decent night sleep underneath one of Toothless's wings. In the morning Hiccup awoke and thought his eyes were still closed until he remembered he was underneath on of Toothless's wings. He relaxed and hearing that his dragon was still asleep let himself drift back into his dream for a while longer.

Toothless woke up late, and for a second thought he was in the Cove at Berk until he noticed the obvious differences, he tried to close his right wing only to hear a mumbled yelp of surprise from it. Toothless having just woken up forgot that Hiccup was under his right wing and the movement surprised him. After a few seconds the memory came back, he lifted his wing to find Hiccup staring at him. "I didn't need a wake up alarm, we're not going anywhere until we find your saddle and tail fin anyway." Toothless huffed as if saying, " fine then tonight you won't sleep under my wing." "Ok bud you win lets find breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

One full day before Hiccup finally located Toothless, he'd fallen onto a beach after the ground he was on gave out making him an unwilling participant in a landslide. Shorty after Hiccup unburied himself he set off to find where on the island he was. "Maybe Toothless is around here somewhere," he had said only an hour before he found a patch of blood soaked sand that the ocean was slowly eating away the evidence. There were lines in the sand indicating that something a dragon presumably had been dragged out of the water and some distance before the markings stopped at a much smaller patch of bloody sand. Hiccup's mind first thought it might Toothless given the roar he heard but his mind dismissed that possibly saying that Toothless couldn't fly without him and the trail just stopped indicating whatever it was took off. His mind for added support of this idea that there was no body anywhere, so the dragon must have take not the sky. With that thought aside, Hiccup's next thought was that a dragon had been badly injured and struggled to make it to the island to recover. With his mind at ease he set off looking for a way to get back up to the island to continue his search for Toothless. After another hour of trudging through sand he found a path—a horrible path but a path. He spent the rest of the day looking for Toothless—again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

A/N: "In photography, the golden hour (sometimes known as magic hour, especially in cinematography) is a period shortly after sunrise or before sunset during which daylight is redder and softer compared to when the Sun is higher in the sky." –Wikipedia

Eletra landed in a meadow far from Toothless so she could think clearly. She could not get over the empty feeling inside in fact it had become stronger since she left Toothless. "Why? Why can't I just figure out what it is?" Eletra turned a nearby bush to ash in seconds out of frustration. She lay down in hopes that sleep would bring an answer that was hidden from her conscious mind, but sleep never came. Moments after laying down several birds started to sing and chirp with great enthusiasm preventing Eletra from sleeping. At first she was frustrated but after listening to their song it soon put her mind at ease and she relaxed. When the song stopped, she remained relaxed and unbothered; a sudden high-pitched chirping made her eyes snap open "no, it can't be." She looked around frantically but saw nothing "whew." Then a thought occurred to her and she looked up into a tree where a nest was situated; a series of chirping identical to what she heard only seconds before started up again. "Birds, not Night Furies, birds" Eletra said to herself almost a whisper, another thought occurred to her when she replayed the sound in her head to see how different it was from a Night Fury hatchling. The two sounds were very similar to each other with only minor differences detectable to a trained ear—or a mother. Slowly as she realized her mistake at what the sound really was, yet another thought lodged itself in her mind. "What if I'm lonely?" It was so clear a thought in her head she swore she had spoken it. The idea readily eliminated all opposition and she began to wonder how she'd lived alone for so long and not been bothered by it. The answer of course was the other Night Fury, and not a Night Fury she was related to either.

That night at her cave, she waited for Toothless but he never came. At first she was worried that something had happened or he was lost, but soon she drifted into sleep and her worries left her. In the morning when she awoke, she was still alone. Eletra pushed her emotions and worry aside to get on with her day. "I will not pass the hours waiting for him to return; that isn't who I am," she said aloud. Toothless was still on her mind but in a different way, she was starting to wonder how he would ever fly again given how she had removed the stuff on his back. "I need to fix—whatever that thing is or I'll be responsible for his inability to fly" she started to think what might work when Toothless wandered in. "You'll never guess what happened Eletra—Hiccup found me moments after you vanished." "About that—I" "I can only stay a little while, I told Hiccup I would retrieve my saddle, he looks horrible I can't leave him again" Eletra was shocked. "YOU CAN TALK TO HIM!" Toothless was surprised at her outburst until he recounted what he said. "Perhaps I could have said that better, I communicated as best I could that I would be back soon. He can't understand dragon but he understands my gestures well enough." Toothless noticed Eletra's entire body relax at his clarification, "that's a relief" Toothless turned to leave "will I see you again?" Eletra said unsure "Of course I'm not leaving, not yet I just have to make sure Hiccup is in good health" with that said he left. Eletra knowing that Hiccup would be with Toothless stayed clear and went about collecting various things she thought would help mend the damage she inflicted on what he wore.

By late afternoon Toothless had returned and told Eletra he had helped Hiccup find shelter and left him after he fell asleep. "He never falls asleep this early so he must be extra tired hopefully he won't notice that I'm gone" Toothless noted the pile of plants and roots with suspicion but said nothing about it. During the golden hour, Eletra in a bold move sat down directly beside Toothless startling him but he didn't mind. He considered draping his wing over her but decided against it, as one bold action was enough. Not five minutes later a loud flapping could be heard from outside, both Night Furies looked up to see a large dragon, too large to fit into the cave land on the ledge. "Toothless, are you in there?" Toothless recognized the voice as Cloudjumper, which surprised him. "Yes it's me" he replied. Outside the cave, Valka waited for her dragon to finish whatever conversation he was having with Toothless before entering. When she entered however she found 2 pairs of nearly identical eyes staring at her, she was only expecting two eyes. "I—I can't believe it, you've managed to find another Night Fury, but how?" Valka made a move closer to look at the second Night Fury but was met with a hiss. Toothless was about to assure Eletra that Valka wasn't going to harm her but he found he didn't have to. Valka calmly and slowly approached Eletra until she was within arms reach and stopped. "Your a beautiful Night Fury I only want to check something." Curiosity overpowered Eletra's skepticism and she stopped glaring at Valka who smiled at the dragon.

Eletra really liked the rubbing she gave her earflaps while Valka found out what she needed to know. "Thank you, you're a very elegant female and about the same age as Toothless I see" Eletra was shocked how a Viking could know that about her so quickly. "She's been around dragons a long time" Toothless said putting emphasis on long "is this why you've been avoiding Hiccup? I'd better give her a fitting name before a wild comment sticks" Valka said somewhat jokingly crossing her arms and smiling. "Cloudjumper, some help," she said turning to her dragon who was leaning down looking into the cave. "Like Valka said, what is your name? I'll do my best to convey it to Valka" Cloudjumper asked. Eletra assumed that Valka was her name and nodded. "My name is Eletra I know that will be hard to communicate so please tell her Starlight, and I've never seen a Stormcutter before are there more of your kind?" she asked inquisitively. "I'm pleased to meet you Eletra, or would you prefer dragons to call you Starlight as well? I'm sure there are more Stormcutters I never cared to look for them." Eletra decided that she didn't want everyone to know her name at least not for a while. "Starlight will be fine, I only want you and Toothless to know my real name is Eletra. If you want to call me Eletra only do it in private." Cloudjumper nodded and proceeded to try and convey her name to Valka. It took some guessing but Valka figured out it was Starlight. "Starlight, I think it fits you beautifully" Toothless gave Eletra a confused look but made no move to speak. Valka having finished introductions turned to Toothless "Toothless have you found Hiccup at all?" Toothless nodded and gave a Toothless grin that nearly sent Starlight into hysterics. Valka knowing that her son had been found allowed her focus to go to other things one of them being the absence of Toothless's saddle. The tail fin and wing she would discover later. "Why is Cloudjumper dipping his head to you?" Eletra whisper to Toothless, "I'll explain that later." Toothless dipped his head slightly and Cloudjumper resumed his previous curious position.

While Valka was talking to Toothless about Hiccup Cloudjumper decided to ask Eletra a few things. "Eletra, may I speak with you outside?" "Certainly" she stood up and left the cave. Cloudjumper was relieved not to have to strain himself to see inside anymore. "Your bigger than I expected, and you have 4 wings" Cloudjumper smiled "I quite like them just as I'm sure Night Furies enjoy having 4 legs" "oh yes, that's especially useful now you wanted to speak with me." Cloudjumper cleared his throat "yes, I wanted to know what happened, how did Toothless arrive here? How did the two of you meet?" Eletra was unsure how much to tell him, she didn't want things to get around. "Don't worry I don't like to tell personal information, I'm quite nice actually." Eletra wanted to trust him and decided to give a kind of test. "I found Toothless, he was badly injured I healed him as best I could. He was alone, Hiccup wasn't with him I don't know where or what happened to him." Cloudjumper looked concerned and urged her to continue. "His left wing might need attention, could you get Valka to look at it? More importantly there's something I really need her help with." Cloudjumper realized she wouldn't tell him anymore than she wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

A/N: the specifics on Toothless's saddle may be a little incorrect for the second movie; please forgive these small inconsistencies. Thank you. For some odd reason Hiccup starts to sound a little like John Watson towards the end. That probably comes from watching too much Sherlock.

Eletra awoke before Sunrise to soft ground beneath her head and neck. She opened her eyes immediately to find she had in her sleep moved closer to Toothless and had been using him as a pillow. Toothless was rudely awakened when he was nearly flipped over in his sleep, he could see no reason why it happened and Eletra would offer no explanation. "If your not going to explain why it happened could you explain how?" Toothless suspected Eletra was the reason for his sudden and rude awakening and was hoping to trick her into confirming it. "I can't tell you" A harmless comment but for Toothless it was confirmation enough that she was behind it. "I'll go wake Valka up since I'm awake now." Toothless was getting up to wake Valka when Eletra stopped him. "Let her sleep, I want to ask you something." "Yes go on." "When she fixes your tail and everything your going to leave; I'm right aren't I?" Toothless unaware of the hole he was about to fall in replied calm as could be. "Yes of course I'm leaving, this is a nice island but I wouldn't want to live here. Hiccup needs to go back to Berk as well, he certainly wouldn't leave without me even if he could." The look on Eletra's face made Toothless realize too late what he'd said. She was about to speak when Toothless saw his chance to intervene. "I hate interrupt but I never said I was leaving alone." Eletra's face softened instantly and she mimicked Toothless's grin. "Why didn't you tell me that before" Toothless really didn't want to discuss the topic anymore and was more than relieved to find Valka was no longer sleeping. "Good morning Toothless, I really do need to find Hiccup before much longer." Toothless after not having even taken off in two weeks give or take a day was extremely anxious for Valka to repair the straps that held his saddle and tail fin to his body even if it meant delaying Valka. Toothless thought Valka didn't seem to understand she was supposed to repair the saddle so he went over to and picked up his saddle in his mouth and set it down once more in front of her. At first, she didn't know what Toothless wanted but watching him look from his saddle to herself, she understood.

Valka looked at the saddle curious as to what was wrong; from her perspective it looked fine until she lifted the saddle onto one side. "This could be a problem," Valka thought for a moment before a possible solution formed in her mind. "Yes, that might work" Her idea was to have Toothless create a hole on either side of the major straps with a claw. He would then proceed to cut the leather from his old brown tail fin into strips so Valka could loop the strips through and tie them off. His tail proved to be another matter entirely. The straps for his tail fins were too thin to securely put holes in and too small to work with. "Toothless would you be able to fly with this?" Valka pointed at the remains of the old tail fin that now had several large strips of leather missing from it. Toothless nodded but inside felt unsure of what Hiccup would do when he saw his old tail fin on him and in pieces. Toothless had forgotten that Valka wanted to find Hiccup and she would smooth the details out for him when she found her son.

Hiccup slept late that morning only being roused from his sleep by being very abruptly lifted into the air. "AAHHH!" once Hiccup realized he was still alive he calmed down considerably "Yes Toothless I know I overslept" Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup dropped onto the ground with a thump. "Thank you for retracting your teeth when you grabbed my foot." This comment earned Hiccup both a smack on his head with Toothless's tail and being knocked off his balance. "Ouch! must you do that? Besides you made your point, don't joke with a Night Fury, I'm sorry" "At least he's happy to see you" a voice from behind Hiccup nearly made him lose his balance for the third time since he woke up. "Mom? But how-why are you here?" "Hiccup, you've been missing for over 14 days, Your the chief of Berk—" "mom, I-I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry I was testing my flight suit and something happened to Toothless and I landed on this island. I only found him yesterday." Valka was trying to act as if she'd arrived within the past hour and was clueless to what happened. It would hide Starlight's presence until Toothless was ready. "Cloudjumper is waiting for me I'm sure why don't we leave before the mornings over?" Hiccup nodded. His mind was so unfocused from this encounter and thinking how many ways Astrid had probably thought of to kill him by now made him completely miss the fact that Toothless was all set and ready to go; When Toothless wasn't ready the last time Hiccup was with him. "That was close, I'd better explain a few things to Eletra before I go" Toothless said quietly to himself.

Back at the cave, Eletra was nervous and her doubts were getting to her. What if he didn't mean it? What then DID he mean by not going back alone? He didn't ask me to go back with him? If he does ask, how will he keep it a secret from Hiccup? These were all thoughts she tried to push aside and rise above in her mind. She managed to rise above all the doubts and worried in her mind except one. What if I don't go back to Berk with him, what then? She knew it was a weird but she felt even if she went back to her normal day to day life it would feel hollow and dead. "Eletra?" At the sound of her name, Eletra broke free of her tormenting thoughts to see Toothless's cheery expression staring at her. "You came to say goodbye I assume, Valka took your other tail fin and the blanket already" "Eletra" she looked down at the ground as he spoke. "Look at me" she obliged his request and looked at him. His eyes showed as much hurt and pain as she felt inside. "Will you come to Berk with me?" Eletra would have even with her raw emotions taken her time to accept his invitation but when she looked into his eyes, she saw he was sincere in his question and answered him immediately. In her mind she thought of million and one ways to reply to his question within the two seconds it took her to reply, but the only answer she gave was a simple calm "yes that would be very nice but how will you arrange it?" She had expected a much less dignified answer to come out of her mouth it was the perfect response that tumbled out. "Great! Cloudjumper will have a better plan than me to get you to Berk unseen why don't you talk to him."

Cloudjumper's plan was remarkably simple. Under cover of Night Cloudjumper would fly back to the island and lead Eletra to Berk, she would hide in the cove until Toothless was ready for Hiccup to "discover" her. The trip back to Berk for Toothless was uncomfortable because of the fact it had been so long since he'd done more than spread his wings or put simply—it hurt. Something that neither Hiccup or Toothless had realized was that it was immensely difficult to operate Toothless's original tail fin when the mechanisms at the saddle were jammed in the tail fin lock mode; this made it possible but very difficult. It had been quite the shock to Hiccup to discover the many unexpected difficulties he was having flying Toothless. They did make it back in one piece and were greeted by cheering and questions, lots of questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

A/N: I created this segment for two reasons, one of them being I wanted to give a possible reason why the island was so empty and two because thinking that leaving the island would be really easy or uneventful is a crazy idea. (It could be compared to the comic relief parts of Shakespeare's plays, not that this is comic relief but it provides a short break from the immediate storyline.)

That evening while all of Berk celebrated Hiccups return Cloudjumper silently slipped away to go fetch Starlight and bring her to Berk. It didn't take that long for Cloudjumper to reach the island and locate Starlight the hard part was leaving the island unscathed. When Toothless had woken Hiccup that morning, he hadn't realized he was being watched by a group of Monstrous Nightmares "Is that him Flamewings?" the largest of the bunch asked the next largest Nightmare in sinister tone. "That's him, he ruined my reputation I've been teased by every dragon on the island by now, I tell you Fright I can't take a step without being mocked now." This troubled Fright for who knows what reason and he fully intended to do something about it. "Scream, Fangbreath get over here!" two Monstrous Nightmares that had been trying to quietly slink away from him froze and looked at their leader. "Y-yes? W-what it is it you command?" the two said quivering. "Drop the act! If your going to kill me do so otherwise leave my sight!" This display of power should have furthered cowed the dragons but instead one of the two, Scream, charged. Toothless, Hiccup, Valka and Cloudjumper heard none of this dispute that was happening not 200 feet away and kept preparing to leave. A loud CRACK and muffled thud stopped the two Vikings briefly but upon hearing nothing else passed it off as a tree branch falling.

Fangbreath looked at Scream's lifeless body still gripped in Frights jaws and was mortified at what happened. He turned and ran, but hadn't taken more than 2 steps when a massive blast of fire struck him—hard. He didn't simply fall over in pain, the force of the blast sent him tumbling head over tail a good ways and thru several small saplings before coming to a stop barely alive. Fright left him for dead and resumed his focus on the male Viking. "What did he do that so crushed your reputation?" Fright finally asked Flamewings somewhat suspicious of how a small Viking could harm a dragon. "Twice I found him and twice I tried to roast him but he kept evading me now I'm teased with Flamewings can't kill a Viking" Fright laughed "that's your problem not mine, but causing that Night Fury some trouble is worth my time. Scarfire! On the double!" Fright said turning to the last Nightmare in the group of what used to be 5. "Yes my leader what is it you command?" he hissed, his morals weren't conflicted as Scream and Fangbreath's had been and this remained the sole reason for his staying alive. "See if you can find that second Night Fury we crossed paths with a year or so ago, If you find her—kill her. That will teach night Furies to land on my island" "surely Fright would it not be better to go after this Night Fury? We didn't have any success will her the last time." Scarfire said remembering a time when he had both his horns and no scar. "Coward" Fright hissed angrily at him. "He does have point, why attack the other Night Fury when this one is right here?" Flamewings commented. "FOOLS! Have you not noticed how the two Night Furies acted together. Killing her would inflict damage on him worse than death!" The three dragons in all of their arguing had failed to notice that the group they were discussing had moved out of sight or quite possibly left the island. When Fright realized this he instantly turned around to take out his anger on his subordinates only to find he was alone, even Scream had managed to fall down out of sight.

When Cloudjumper found Starlight, he couldn't get close enough to her because of her situation. Three Monstrous Nightmares were encircling her, "look at what we have here, a Night Fury" Flamewings taunted. "Not so powerful now that your surrounded eh Night Fury?" he taunted again earning him a snarl in his direction. "What are you going to do? I've got all night if need be." Fright chimed in as the three Nightmares circled her. "How shall we kill her? A slow death or a quick one?" Scarfire said lunging at her. Cloudjumper hovered above the 4 dragons waiting for his chance, one wrong move and she's toast he thought. "Fright, you said you had all night correct?" she said without a trace of fear. "Yes" he hissed "and it's only just beginning" Flamewings added "Well I don't" Starlight said and before the three dragons could react Flamewings was permanently down for the count; blood was pooling around him from his newly acquired neck wound. Cloudjumper seeing his chance roasted the air in front of Scarfire who was leaping for Starlight. Starlight seizing the opportunity sent the stunned nightmare to the ground with a large slash in his neck. He writhed and squirmed before his eyes glazed over. Only Fright had any fight left in him, he had waited like the dramatic villain he was to engage Starlight and continued to wait until the last second. If he hadn't noticed the Stormcutter and only paid attention to Starlight, he would have won out quickly—but he noticed the Stormcutter. The half-second his attention was split between the two attacking dragons Starlight bit down on his neck—hard. A snapping sound could be heard as his eyes lost their gleam and his body went slack. She released his neck and firing a large plasma blast at a nearby rock purged her mouth of the rancid taste. She then proceeded to fly up to where Cloudjumper waited.

"Were those extreme measures really necessary? You didn't need to kill them," Cloudjumper told her but he didn't but his heart into his comment for he knew if she hadn't they would have. "I didn't need your help, I had the situation well under control," she said also not entirely committing to her comment. Cloudjumper not wanting to argue over finished business moved on. "Why were they attacking you?" "I don't know would you like me to ask them?" she said sarcastically "I honestly don't know, but even if I had just wounded them so they couldn't fight back anymore I've found dragons Particularly Monstrous Nightmares for some reason that have evil intentions hold long grudges. I didn't want that grudge to follow me to Berk." Cloudjumper still didn't like the idea but her explanation indicated it was not out of cold blood but protecting her future. "The big question is who were they." Cloudjumper asked as they were flying to Berk. "The island is home only to only maybe a dozen two dozen dragons, they are the reason. The largest one, Fright he was the leader of the group. Is there a pond where I could wash up on Berk I must look awful" Cloudjumper nodded knowing she wasn't going to answer anymore questions so the rest of the flight to Berk was filled with peace and quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N: this chapter might seem somewhat slower than other chapters particularly last chapter. I don't do so well with these types of chapters so it won't be perfect.

*Autonomous—having autonomy; not subject to control from outside; independent. From

When Cloudjumper and Starlight arrived at Berk he instructed her to not fly over the village and directed her to the pond. He left to find Toothless and tell him that he had successfully brought Starlight to Berk. Cloudjumper found Toothless conversing with Stormfly on how long it would take Hiccup and Astrid to become mates. "Toothless a word if you please" Cloudjumper interrupted as politely as possible "I'll be right there" Toothless wanted to finish his conversation with Stormfly before dashing off. "Toothless how long do you think it will take our riders to become mates. I've told you my guess already now tell me yours" "2 years" he said quickly his mind quickly drifting. "2 years? Why would it take them so long? Their interest has obviously grown immensely in recent years I still say 6 months" Stormfly replied not noticing Toothless's desire to leave. "You've seen them together for five years, two years won't make much difference to them. Now Stormfly I really need to go" and before Stormfly could object, his attention had been turned towards Cloudjumper who was waiting a few feet away.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Toothless asked "Yes everything went just fine, nothing to worry about." The way Cloudjumper said this made him curious "what happened that I should know about?" Cloudjumper was hesitant to say what had really happened being unsure of Toothless's reaction. "3 Monstrous Nightmares happened, but not to worry everything was taken care of." Toothless was still worried and after thanking Cloudjumper flew off to the cove to check on Starlight. "Eletra, are you alright?" Toothless called as he reached the edge of the cove. No answer, he leaned over the edge of the cove for a better view and was pleased to find Eletra sleeping peacefully in the shadow of a tree. Satisfied he left her to sleep and would find out what Cloudjumper had meant in the morning.

The following morning Toothless left the sleeping Hiccup and set off to meet Eletra at the cove. "Are you in here?" He called into the cove from above him Eletra dove at him before landing inside the cove. This made Toothless fall into the cove with a thud. "Good morning, I do like this cove, pity there isn't a cave here" Eletra piped up when Toothless looked at her not amused. "I hope your well after your encounter last night" Toothless said dryly after righting himself. "Cloudjumper told you? How much did he tell you?" she said unhappily "Only that 3 Monstrous Nightmares happened." Eletra smiled knowing that she could really trust Cloudjumper. "I was attacked by 3 Monstrous Nightmares as you said, I dealt with them and then left with Cloudjumper" Toothless decided that it wasn't something he was going to find out and moved on. "How do you like Berk so far?" Toothless asked. "I was restless last night so I went searching around Berk, It looks friendly enough" "We'll need to find you a suitable place to live, you can't live here in the cove" Toothless had thought several times to himself about having her live with him in Hiccup's room but decided that it wouldn't be a wise choice at all. The thought came back several times even after being rejected each and every time. "I have to go, While I'm gone look for a cave you like and keep out of sight" Toothless instructed before vaulting himself over the edge of cove using several trees within reach. Lucky thing I got out on the first try Toothless thought to himself.

Toothless arrived back at the Haddock residence to find his breakfast waiting for him "Where were you this morning Bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who didn't bother to reply as he devoured the basket of fish. "I have to head to the forge to repair your saddle and tail fin so stay out of trouble. Toothless despite wanting to spend the day with Eletra performed his usual tasks as Alpha It wasn't that different from before he was Alpha but he checked to ensure no dragons ate the livestock or harmed Vikings without just cause. That evening Hiccup found Toothless on an overlook watching the sunset, "Toothless I hope you don't destroy this one." Toothless looked at Hiccup clearly more interested in the sunset than his conversation, but his attention soon shifted to Hiccup when he presented the autonomous tail fin he destroyed the first year dragons and Vikings celebrated Snoggletog together. Toothless gave Hiccup a glare and pretended to begin to destroy it. "No wait! Toothless this one is different. It functions even better than the first one." Toothless already had thought of the advantages of keeping this tail fin but wanted to react how Hiccup might expect him to. "This tail fin matches how your real tail fin looks and moves considerably better. The best part is that it can also work with the saddle." Toothless still eyed the tail fin skeptically, he loved that Hiccup had kept the red coloring the same however. Once Hiccup had placed all the straps and tiny gears in place Toothless tried it out, he tried the motion that had so surprised him the first time and nothing happened. "Toothless it doesn't need large movements to operate anymore. I told you I improved it." Toothless decided to play along and slowly opened his tail fin, to his surprise and glee the autonomous tail fin with very little delay opened along side his real tail fin. Toothless had to contain the excitement rushing through his head; he didn't want to reveal he actually liked the tail fin. "It's nearly dark Toothless, Astrid wanted to talk to me about something regarding Stormfly so please don't damage the tail fin" Hiccup turned to say as he was leaving.

Once Hiccup was out of sight Toothless lifted his tail to look at the autonomous tail fin with a goofy smile on his face. Once he'd had a good look Toothless took off into the sky at a breakneck speed, the tail fin did not falter. I haven't gone this fast in years, trying this with Hiccup no matter how low he sits in his saddle he would be blown clean off my back by now Toothless thought to himself. The night air felt marvelous against his scales that was something he also hadn't felt in a long time as Hiccup never wanted to fly at night in the dark. Toothless was flying in and out of rock formations and doing all kinds of fancy maneuvers testing out his tail fin. "You were holding out on me Toothless, I see that you can in fact fly on your own." Toothless looked up to see Eletra not to far above him and he ascended to greet her. "No I wasn't holding out on you Hiccup just gave me this today at sunset. I'm testing it out." Eletra smiled, "I'm glad you can fly on your own again that is very important to a Night Fury" Toothless was puzzled by her comment, he already knew it was important to Night Furies or any dragon to be able to fly. "I didn't see you today, I thought you would have tried to find me" Eletra said. "Why? I knew you could handle yourself" "Is there somewhere I could sleep tonight? I couldn't find a cave and I don't like sleeping in the open it unnerves me," Eletra confessed to Toothless. "Why did you look away when you said that?" The two Night Furies had to break conversation to avoid hitting several boulders. Once they were in the clear Toothless spoke first forgetting what he had just asked. "Eletra, I wanted to wait until you had settled in here on Berk before asking and I think you're settled in enough for me to ask." Eletra became very suspicious of this comment "this isn't like you Toothless, what are you trying to say?" "What I'm trying to ask is if you be my mate" Eletra said nothing but Toothless noticed her flight wobble ever so slightly before stabilizing again. "I—I" Eletra was desperately trying to maintain her composure and her dignity. While her mind was close to imploding her mouth thankfully stayed silent. After a few minutes of neither dragon speaking Toothless spoke again. "I'm no good with emotions, no good with expressing how I feel about someone" Eletra's mind emptied of almost all of her thoughts ranging from shock and disgust, to happiness and glee. "You seem to express your emotions well with Hiccup," She said sympathetically. "That's different entirely, we have a close bond yes, but he is just a friend, my best friend but still only a friend. You are different, I can't explain it " "I think you just did, and yes I would love to be your mate Toothless."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

A/N: Sorry Chapter 10 was cut off I was struggling with that chapter towards the end of it. If anyone has a better idea of how the chapter could have gone please let me know. Something I should have done several Chapters ago is to give a shout out to Spirit of Fury for their excellent review and story development help, it has come in very handy. I also want to thank Kunchey18, Greathron, Grandtheftfandom and, arieasciolla for reviewing. One more thing, in the soundtrack for How To Train Your Dragon there is a song entitled "The Vikings have their tea" so I can only assume they have some variant of tea on Berk. (That will make sense once you read)

Toothless decided that Hiccup should find out about Eletra before too many days elapsed after they returned from the island; so shortly after Toothless had asked Eletra to be his mate, he decided that I was time to introduce Eletra to Hiccup. "I think you should meet Hiccup Eletra." Eletra looked at Toothless shocked, "What! You said he'd try and train me and you didn't want him to meet me yet." Toothless took this in stride and continued, "If we go about it the right way he'll understand I know he will." While remaining cool and collected on the outside Toothless was a bundle of nerves on the inside trying to figure out a way to possibly give Eletra a good first impression of Hiccup. A single solitary thought separated itself from the madness in Toothless's head to speak. Why don't you ask your new mate what she wants to do. "Eletra what were you planning on doing? Did you want to meet Hiccup?" Eletra nodded and gave him a look that said in essence; about time you asked that. "Toothless you know Hiccup, if you think this is the best time to introduce me to him I'll go along with it" she finished as they began their decent. "Not that direction" Toothless told her as she started to turn towards the cove, she turned away to follow Toothless into the village. "Where are we—" but Eletra never finished the sentence as Toothless landed in front of a large house and gently nudged her inside. Once both Night Furies were inside Eletra followed Toothless up the stairs and into Hiccup's room where his rock slab was waiting. "Is that where you sleep?" Eletra said puzzled how a Night Fury could sleep in such strange surroundings she thought. "Yes, but don't worry we'll find better housing tomorrow" "housing?" " Is that what this large wooden box is called?" "Toothless nodded trying to not smile as he remembered the first time he'd encountered a Viking Village he'd also wondered why they lived in such flammable and exposed boxes as well. It wasn't long before Eletra had explored Hiccup's room enough to satisfy her curiosity and lay down on Toothless's rock. Toothless then curled protectively around her and draped his wing over her like a blanket. For the first time in days the fighting and noise in both his head and his heart ceased and Toothless felt at peace with himself. A peaceful sleep unconcerned with the coming day soon followed.

In the morning Hiccup awoke as usual and began what had become a normal routine for him and Toothless, wake up, eat breakfast, go flying and then start the day. It was only after Hiccup had attached his flight suit and attached his prosthetic that he noticed not everything was perfectly normal. He took one step towards Toothless before registering that there was in fact two Night Furies in his room, and from how Hiccup saw that Toothless was protectively sheltering the strange new Night Fury he guessed was a female. He was unable to get his mind and mouth to agree on a full sentence—or any audible words for that matter for some time. It took his mind a few minutes to communicate with his legs as well so he could go and tell his mother the big news. Downstairs, Valka was sipping her tea and watching the fire crackle. This was something that she found she enjoyed doing in the morning. When suddenly Hiccup came downstairs " " His mouth was open but no words came out. In his mind, Hiccup was madly saying what his mouth could not. Valka after another minute noticed Hiccup and his apparent dilemma and looked at him with a mixed expression on her face worry and humor. Finally, after what seemed like forever (in reality 5 minutes) Hiccup's mouth started functioning again and the words just poured out. "MOM, THERE IS A NIGHT FURY IN MY ROOM!" a second went by before Hiccup realized the stupidity of this statement and quickly revised it. "I MEAN THERE IS A NIGHT FURY OTHER THAN TOOTHLESS" and with this final clarification Hiccup promptly fainted into the chair Valka had directed him too while he waited for his mouth to cooperate. "Interesting, another Night Fury" Valka said to herself in a tone implicating she knew far more than she cared to admit. "Looks like Starlight is ready to be found," she mumbled before gently shaking Hiccup from his faint.

Upstairs the two Night Furies slept peacefully unaware that they had completely missed Hiccup's reaction but it was probably for the best, as Hiccup dared not near Toothless when he was sleeping. A small incident with almost being roasted, sliced and squished had put him off trying to ever wake up Toothless again—at least from close range. Toothless had of course not done those things intentionally as he'd been dreaming at the time it happened and smacked Hiccup on the head for accusing him of it afterwards. Toothless was the first to wake up he awoke to soft steady footsteps coming towards him; He looked at the bed and found Hiccup was gone he was glad he'd not been awake for Hiccup to question him. Much to Toothless's surprise, it was Valka not Hiccup and she carried with her a small basket of fish. Starlight woke to the delightful smell of fish "is that fish I smell?" she said half asleep with her eyes still closed. "Yes there is a small basket of fish." Toothless whispered. Starlight lazily opened her eyes to see Valka place the basket in front of her before stepping away. "Hiccup is downstairs trying to collect himself," Valka said a small laugh not far behind. Starlight ate the fish and promptly rolled into Toothless so she was now on her side and went back to sleep. "How can you sleep like that it looks painful?" Toothless whispered again. "What?" She hadn't realized she had rolled onto her side and panicked. Toothless calmly pushed her back onto her stomach, before standing up on all four and stretching as much as he could. When Toothless looked around the room Valka had gone taking the basket with her. I'd better get some breakfast for myself as this is going to be a long day Toothless thought to himself. He felt a tug on his tail and turned to see Eletra holding his right tail fin in her mouth. Just try and go anywhere I'm not letting go. That's what Eletra meant say but since she was holding Toothless's right tail fin in her mouth and was determined to not let go it sounded more like "juff twhy and go amywheref i'mf noat leffing oof" that alone caused Toothless to start laughing. "What is it you said?" Toothless managed to say.

Most of the reactions Eletra reached that day in the village ranged from Vikings running away or shielding themselves screaming "Night Fury!" out of instinct other Vikings gave them odd looks until they saw Eletra and understood. The other end of the spectrum was gasps and smiles, Hiccup was the only Viking to react as severely as he did—in second place however was Astrid. Astrid had missed Eletra's appearance in the Village as she was resting with Stormfly on a cliff in the sun. The two night Furies flew over where she was and made Astrid think she was going nuts for a moment. "Two Night Furies? How could I miss that?" she then grabbed her dragon at looked her straight in the eye before saying "how could I miss that!" panicking and looked away again. "I've been alert every time I was on patrol and I'm not seeing double so how could I have missed another Night Fury!" she pondered this for the remainder of the time she spend there with Stormfly, this slowly sent her into worry about how unaware she was of her surroundings. When Astrid found Hiccup later he never knew what hit him—literally. "OW, why—" was all he could say before Astrid had grabbed him by his flight suit and demanded to know how she had missed spotting the second Night Fury. "Um-um- if it makes you feel any better Astrid, I only found out when I woke up this morning in my room." He said trying to avoid being punched again. Astrid released her hold on Hiccup and smiled knowing that even though she missed the Night Fury arriving to Berk, Hiccup had missed the Night Fury enter his room. Astrid now pacified rubbed the spot on Hiccup she had used as stress relief as Hiccup talked about what happened that morning. The two dragon riders forgot to actually look for this dragon, as they became to involved talking about their encounter with the female Night Fury.

That night Hiccup was expecting a shock when he went back up to his room and received a large shock—just not what he was expecting. Where Toothless would have been sleeping there was nothing, his rock was still there but no dragon or dragons occupied it. He was too tired to go and search for his dragon even though the thought crossed his mind immediately. Even if Hiccup had planned on searching, he was asleep only minutes later.

What Toothless and Eletra at the time Astrid saw them were doing was searching Berk for a cave. Eletra was the one who found it. The opening was hidden from plain sight by shadows and bushes and the Cave itself was quite spacious with dirt and flat rock making up the cave floor and rock walls. Toothless after looking at it disappeared and returned with a dead tree trunk in his mouth. Inside the cave, he used a plasma blast to make it into smaller pieces for easier burning before setting it afire. He did this to provide some amount of light in the cave. Satisfied with his method of lighting the cave Toothless curled up around Eletra before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

A/N: I want to thank Zeta warrior 16 for their review.

The next morning Toothless wandered into the village expecting questions and whispers about him and the second Night Fury, but was surprised to find that wasn't happening. It was just another ordinary day on Berk nobody curious about the second Night Fury the day before. He meandered over the Hiccup's house where Hiccup was on his way out of the door. "Toothless where have you been?! I've been worried about you" Toothless gave Hiccup a lick and smiled. "Why do you do that!? I've got to check on a few things so I'll see you later stay out of trouble." Hiccup said as Toothless wondered off to find something to do.

Over the next two days, the Vikings on Berk saw almost nothing of its resident Night Fury or the second Night Fury. Hiccup was one of the few Vikings to still be curious as to the origins of this Night Fury and Valka seeing no other way of getting the truth out told Hiccup where she came from. She had to explain to Hiccup how she had found Toothless with the female Night Fury on the island and then found him after leaving Toothless. She wasn't any help on what might have happened during those two weeks on the island but at least Hiccup knew her name now, Starlight. When Hiccup told the other 5 dragon riders where Starlight came from and who she was, the five Vikings reacted in the same way—normal excited reaction. Hiccup did not try to reason with the few Vikings who over heard him and wanted Starlight as their dragon. They will just have to learn the hard way Hiccup. Within a week's time, Berk was covered in a thin blanket of snow and thin ice patches. Hiccup had given up trying to find Toothless on the second day searching. Instead of wasting energy trying to find Toothless he talked with Astrid on how best to update the dragon manual on Night Furies in addition to other changes they had noticed in dragons.

"Hiccup aren't you worried about Toothless at all?" Astrid asked not believing his calm outward appearance he had on at all. She didn't expect him to break down and cry into her shoulder, nor did she expect him to not care he did neither of these things but she did expect an answer. As was often the case she was right, it did bother him—it bothered him a lot. "Yes, I am worried about Toothless but I'm sure he has his reasons" was the only response that she was going to get out of him. Hiccup could not concern himself with the whereabouts of his dragon when something far greater loomed in his mind. Hiccup placed a piece of paper on the table in the great hall where Astrid and he were sitting and then put his hand on it. He traced the outline of his hand onto the paper. "Astrid let me have your hand for a moment" Astrid gave him an interesting yet odd expression, it was somewhere between disgusted and curiosity. "Hiccup why do you want my hand? Aren't yours good enough" she joked "yeah yeah yeah real funny, now put your hand on this piece of paper here" Hiccup said more impatient than amused. Astrid was unsure of his reasoning but did as he asked, as soon as she had placed her hand the paper he traced her hand onto the paper. "That's all you can have your hand back," Hiccup said jokingly. He quickly stuffed the two outlines into the dragon manual before closing it. "Aren't you going to tell me what that was about?" "Milady you'll have to wait and find out" Hiccup had drastically improved at confrontations with Astrid since their relationship had taken off. Astrid wondered what Hiccup was up to but did not press him for information. While Hiccup and Astrid's relationship was speeding up problems were appearing in Toothless's.

This was because Eletra had changed since she had become Toothless's mate, and Toothless didn't like what she was changing into either so he created a plan to counteract her behavior and turn her back into herself. Eletra had started to fall into a rut of eating and sleeping and not involving herself in much of anything, it was the reason he'd been ignoring Hiccup to entire week to make sure she was all right. He was trying to lift the spirits of his mate and get her active once more; it took him a week but finally he hit upon the subject that caused her to become inactive and not much fun. She was afraid of being rejected by the dragons on Berk, she had never been very social and the past 4 years hadn't helped her improve that skill either. "Eletra they'll love you, I would have kept you a secret if they didn't appreciate you." Toothless was relentless in his efforts to get her moving "I know Toothless but—" "Eletra It will be fine" and with those final words Eletra followed by Toothless left their cave for the sky. Toothless wasn't sure how to get Eletra involved on Berk without it feeling like he was creating an unneeded space for her or awkward questions and answers back and forth without doing anything. Eletra's change in behavior still bothered him as they were flying in the clouds out of sight. "Eletra" he said finding where she was in relation to himself. "Yes toothless" once he realized that she was right next to him and listening he continued. " You have a life, a life that is separate from me. I am not your life nor are you mine but we are a very important part in each other's lives. You need to live your own life and not make me your life. I may have only been around other Night Furies until I was seven but I did learn Night Furies live their own lives." Toothless was going to say more when the broke thru the clouds and Toothless saw Eletra with tears in her eyes. "I-I-I didn't want to hurt you—" Eletra looked him straight in eyes "just stop. You've said enough" Toothless inside could feel his heart sink knowing that he may have just lost the only dragon he loved and his mate at that. He watched her speed away to some part of Berk; he didn't care to look where. He did nothing to stop or catch her as she distanced herself from him. Inside he felt heartbroken not knowing if she'd even want to come back let alone call Berk home.

A/N: you might have noticed I have a small evil streak by now. Another thing please tell me what genre this story should go in I wanted more than just one opinion (my opinion).


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

A/N: this chapter is _**LONG**_ but extremely important, I can't stress enough how important this chapter is. To be Honest, this is my favorite chapter of the entire story. (And also the last)

Eletra sat on a cliff out of sight from Toothless watching the clouds; perhaps I overreacted, maybe I should go back. These and other like-minded thoughts passed thru Eletra's head while she contemplated what Toothless had said. "You've could have said it better Toothless, no matter how true it was" she said softly. Eletra thought about what could have made Toothless say something like that and she concluded that she had become lazy—too lazy for her own liking in retrospect. So this was what Toothless was talking about. Not anymore, I will continue to live as if Toothless and I were still just friends—with a few exceptions. That evening at dusk, she headed back to their cave and paused at the entrance for a second before heading inside. It was empty and dark, yes she could see thru the dark easily but it was gloomy dark not absence of light dark. She settled in wondering if Toothless would come back or not; Toothless had taken up residence on his rock again wondering the exact same thing. He didn't consider their conversation an argument as it was only him talking but he felt that way, so to let Eletra's emotions heal he should stay away. Both Night Furies had a terrible sleep; Toothless barely slept at all for when he did sleep there was Eletra with tears in her eyes staring him down. By the morning, Hiccup had to console the shaking dragon. "Toothless, everything is fine. You'll be alright" Toothless was not comforted by this but was awake enough to appreciate the effort Hiccup made. Hiccup stayed with Toothless a little while longer before leaving to make more preparations for the nasty weather that was due any day. Eletra in spite of her bad sleep made the most of her day, she went for a swim only to quickly give it up in favor of not freezing to death and she practiced her aromatics. After Hiccup took Toothless to the forge to ensure the repairs he had done on the saddle worked, Toothless went looking for Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper?" Toothless said to the sleeping dragon. "What is it, do I need to open my eyes or can I resume my dream?" Cloudjumper said not amused at being woken up from his dreams. "I want to talk to you, I need some advice" Cloudjumper stirred slowly and opened his eyes. "Yes Toothless what did you want to talk about?" Cloudjumper said continuing to get himself up "Did you ever have a mate? Or fall in love with another dragon?" "If you were anybody else I'd be deeply offended by that highly personal question. However, since it is you I will not be too offended provided you tell me why you are asking such personal questions. Otherwise I shall be deeply offended with no chance of recompense." Toothless seeing as his best option was to level with Cloudjumper sighed and began. "It has to do with Ele—Starlight, I asked her to be my mate—" "congratulations Toothless, she is a fine Night Fury, very independent and capable." this only made the knot in Toothless's stomach worse. When Cloudjumper finished Toothless continued. "—And she has changed, she had become lazier and not herself it worries me" Cloudjumper considered this and spoke again. "I would say to ask her about it, if that is why you are here, then apologize and let her work it out." "Thanks Cloudjumper" Toothless was getting up to leave when Cloudjumper chimed back in. "Toothless you woke me from a very nice dream and you haven't even asked me your question yet" Toothless had nearly forgotten." Have you ever fallen in love with another dragon or had a mate?" Cloudjumper thought for a moment before answering "yes, I have been in love with another dragon before, long ago you were probably a hatchling and no I've never had a mate, I ask again why did you want to know?" "I thought I told you." "Part of it yes now tell me the rest" "I thought you would know about the subject." Toothless left soon after to find Eletra and fix his mistake.

"ELETRA!" Toothless called outside the cave trying find her, snow was starting to fall it was only a light dusting but it worried Toothless just the same. "You don't have to shout" he heard a voice say from inside the cave; within seconds Toothless was inside. "Eletra I'm so glad I found you. Are you okay?" "No I'm not okay," She said unhappily. Toothless went over to her and found she was ice cold—literally. "Your freezing, what happened?!" Toothless said horrified as he looked for the tree he'd brought in as a light source. He found quickly that it was already lit he was just too preoccupied to notice. "I wanted to go for a swim and nearly froze to death I tried to warm up by flying but it didn't help" Toothless concerned for his mate wrapped his wings around her to prevent her from freezing. Outside the light flutter of snowflakes increased gradually to a full on blizzard by the early morning. The inhabitance of Berk awoke to find 2 feet of snow everywhere and the storm was still going. However, it had toned down somewhat. Despite the storm there was a lot of activity going on outside, it consisted mostly of clearing doorways of the snow by melting it so that they could collect food in preparation for future storms. The storm continued for the entire day and thru the night, the next morning it was almost fizzled out by the afternoon the snow had once again become just a few snowflakes falling until it ceased altogether. When Toothless went to leave the cave to bring back breakfast he found the entrance was completely covered in snow. Outside the cave, a sudden billow of powdery snow filled the air as Toothless emerged from the cloud of snow to go and find fish. That was fun Toothless thought I must plasma blast snow more often.

Over the next few weeks, Berk was continuously buried in snowstorms varying in duration and magnitude. Thanks to a team of Deadly Nadders and their riders that Astrid had organized the snow level on roofs and high trafficked areas of the village was kept to a minimum. Toothless and Eletra became very active playing in the snow, once Toothless discovered that he could create a tunnel under deep snow without it collapsing it opened up all sorts of possibilities for the two Night Furies. In no time they had created a labyrinth of tunnels under the snow and popped up scaring whatever was near them half to death. About 2 weeks before Snoggletog was set to happen Toothless came back from visiting with Hiccup to find the cave empty—almost empty. He saw in the center of the cave wrapped in a fur blanket—a shiny midnight black egg. Toothless could barely contain his excitement, "I'm going to be a father" he was ecstatic about the idea and then a thought hit him. I'm going to be a father; this thought was not accompanied by joy and overwhelming happiness but by worry and doubt. What if I'm not a good father, I've never been a father, and I was too young to understand what my father did with me. Even those self-doubting thoughts could not suppress his joy and were quickly pushed from his mind. "I hope you're not angry" a voice said behind him, Toothless turned careful not disturb the egg to look at his mate. "Angry? Eletra I'm overjoyed at the idea when did this happen?" Eletra before answering him went over to the egg and sat down beside it. "It happened just after you left to check on Hiccup, after I thought it would retain some heat on its own I left briefly to swipe something to wrap the egg in and the blanket works great." "You shouldn't leave an egg unattended, its very dangerous. And how did you wrap the blanket around the egg?" Eletra smiled "I don't know how I did it but I did and I only left our egg unattended so I could find something to add extra warmth." Toothless nodded and became misty-eyed thinking about going to be a father. Sometime later when there was only 2 days until Snoggletog and the village was busy preparing and decorating for it something happened. "Toothless could you explain to me what is this s-snoggle-tog? That you refer to," Eletra asked that morning while warming the egg between her front paws. "I think from observing it for five years I have no clue, except a party with traditions" there had been a very faint noise while Toothless was talking and when he stopped they heard it. "Toothless our egg it's hatching!" Eletra said excitedly, she calmed down quickly and placed the egg on the fur blanket and the two Night Furies stepped back a few paces and watched as their egg hatched. There was no explosion—not at first. The egg shook and rocked and then within seconds, thin glowing white lines covered the egg, the cracks for a second it looked like cracked lava but after a second the egg in a small explosion of black shell fragments and white smoke exploded. A tiny black Night Fury lay on the blanket it's front paws covering its eyes. The two overjoyed parents stepped toward their hatchling still covering its eyes. "It's all over now, there is no bright light now" Eletra said soothingly. The tiny Night Fury had been ever so slightly quivering, whether from cold or frightened by the light created by it's own hatching but as soon as it heard Eletra's voice it stopped quivering. "You can uncover your eyes, the light is gone your out of your shell now" she said once more in a very soothing gentle tone. The hatchling slowly moved it's front paws from its eyes and its eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing a blurry image of Eletra staring gleefully at him, he chirped in delight. As his eyes focused on its mother he became even more excited when he saw his father for the first time looking just as happy as his mother. He attempted to stand up but flopped down instantly.

"You'll learn soon enough" Toothless said gently putting his muzzle at the same height of his new son. "Toothless what should we call our son?" Eletra asked positioning herself the same way Toothless had. "Do you have a name in mind?" Toothless asked his son, he chirped excitedly and attempted to stand again. Toothless looked right into his son eyes that were colored a marvelous shade of light gold with tiny splinters of black around his irises "What to you see?" Eletra asked eagerly, Toothless ignored his mates question in favor of figuring out what name his son had wanted that he couldn't understand. Toothless saw no indication of any idea about what he'd asked his son and decided that his son was chirping because he was happy to see his father not that he had a name in mind. "Why don't we call him midnight?" Toothless said giving his son a funny expression making the Night Fury hatchling who had almost stood up flop down again making short chirping sounds. "Toothless what did you do" Eletra said worried. "I think he's laughing at my expression" Toothless got up and looked his new son overhead to tail fins he guessed he was 2 feet long. Eletra watched as the small Night Fury watched in awe as Toothless stood up. Not a moment later, he tried again, mimicking what Toothless had done-he succeeded. He chirped happily and looked at his mother who nuzzled him, "so midnight?" Toothless asked but he was ignored. After another moment, the Night Fury Hatchling was readily discovering what he was using to keep himself up. It fascinated him; he turned his head and saw something that amazed him, big black things on his sides. He had no idea what they were or how to use whatever they were but he would learn. While the hatchling discovered his tail Eletra took the time to reply. "No, I don't think Midnight is a good name, we'll come up with one it's not something we should rush into it will be with him the rest of his life." Toothless nodded his agreement. The small Night Fury stopped what he was doing when he saw this, mimicked it, and then chirped again. "I'm glad we're all in agreement," Eletra said jokingly. The next few minutes were spent watching their unnamed hatchling discover his tail could move, his tail fins could move and discovering what his wings were and that they moved. He still hadn't attempted walking but there was just so much to take in Toothless and Eletra were sure he'd get around to it.

After a few minutes the fascination of opening and closing his wings wore of just enough to make him realize just how sleepy he was getting, in a last effort before he flopped down on the blanket he looked at his mothers ear flaps gleefully as if knowing instinctively it would be comfortable and warm. Once he was asleep, Toothless retracted his teeth and carefully picked him up and placed his son behind his mate's earflaps. The Hatchling made a soft kind of purring or cooing before going to sleep again. "Toothless he's adorable" Eletra said overjoyed while being very careful not to disturb her hatchling. "I agree he is adorable." Shortly afterwards Toothless left and returned with his mouth full of fish, he gently set a couple on the ground for his mate and ate the rest. She saved one fish and ate the rest. The smell of fish brought the little Night Fury out of his sleep quickly realizing how hungry he was. He climbed his way onto his mothers muzzle looking at the fish that made him feel hungry. Eletra tilted her head slightly forward sending the hatchling sliding off her muzzle onto the blanket again. He chirped his displeasure at being removed from his bed but once Eletra had regurgitated the back half of the fish only a foot from him he quieted down. He tried to reach the fish but found his legs wouldn't cooperate and looked at the fish determined to reach it somehow. Eletra scooted the blanket closer to the fish and the hatchling-ate fish—or for that matter food, for the first time. It took him a minute or two to eat the fish, as he had to learn how to use his mouth and teeth. Once the fish was gone and he was full, he flopped down again asleep. He wouldn't wake up until late the next morning. The next day he didn't do much besides eat another regurgitated fish, mimic his parents and chirp happily. It was the next morning the little Night Fury got even more to take in. "Eletra, we need to go, Snoggletog is today we should be there," Toothless whispered to his mate sleeping next to him with their hatchling snuggled up in her earflaps. "But why, can't they start without us?" she said still asleep. " Hiccup will wonder Snoggletog has become a special time for both dragons and Vikings." "If you insist but we go later on in the afternoon or evening not now" and before Toothless could even agree she was asleep again.

That evening in the great hall, where Hiccup was depressed remembering a Snoggletog similar to this where he'd not been with Toothless but everyone else was with their dragon. Valka had tried to comfort him, but it didn't help that much. " Hiccup, I know you miss Toothless and it only is made worse by the fact that everyone else has their dragons with them, but cheer up this is a festive happy occasion." Valka gave Hiccup a hug before going off to find Astrid in hopes she could cheer him up. " Hiccup—" Astrid was about to say something when she noticed Toothless and Starlight quietly enter the great hall. "— Hiccup do you think history repeats itself?" Hiccup found this an odd question but humored her anyway "sure, I had to battle a large dragon and then five years later I had to battle another large dragon. Snoggletog five years ago Toothless wasn't here, and this year he's not with me again" he said dejectedly looking at his foot and prosthetic. Most of Vikings in attendance at the great hall had stopped and were looking at the two Night Furies waiting behind Hiccup. Astrid couldn't take the stress of it anymore and forcefully; a little more than she had meant to, stood Hiccup up and turned him around his shock at what just happened blinded him. After a few seconds, he recovered from one shock only to encounter another. "TOOTHLESS!" the loud noise woke the sleeping hatchling who let out an upset chirp at being woken up. The entire hall froze. Everyone had heard the sound and everyone looked at Toothless and Starlight for the source of the sound. The two Night Furies were both feeling increasingly awkward being stared at in the absolute silence that had befallen the great hall since their hatchling announced himself unknowingly. The hatchling soon poked his head out from beneath Starlight's earflaps and a collective intake of air could be heard or in Toothless's case—felt. "You-you" Hiccup was at a loss for words, He was finding he was often at a loss for words when his dragon did something amazing or incredible. Valka who had been watching only a few feet behind Astrid smiled at Toothless and Starlight. Their hatchling she was sure had looked directly at her when he looked around. " Hiccup isn't this great, Toothless had a family now" Astrid said breaking character and squeezing him. This statement was enough to break the tension in the room and soon the Vikings resumed what they'd been doing. Hiccup approached Toothless careful not to get close to his hatchling and gave him a hug around his neck. "Toothless I'm glad your happy."


End file.
